Jin Kazama
Jin Kazama is the main protagonist of the Tekken franchise. Though he appeared as the antagonist of Tekken 6. He made is debut in Tekken 3 and has appeared in eevery single title since then. He has been voiced by Isshin Chiba since his debut in japanese, and was given an english voice option by Brad Swaile in Street Fighter X Tekken. His reveal counterpart is Raven: Because both characters have very evil relatives. With Jins father(Kazuya) and grandfather(Heihachi) being some of the most ruthless individuals in the Tekken world. Both of them show very little signs of emotion if any at all. Both also struggle to deal with their heritage and at the same time fighting for good. Jin is the leader of the Mishima Zaibatzu and is hated by everyone except Ling Xiaoyu. Role in the Story He is just like in Tekken 6, the leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Thus he is one of the most important characters in the storyline, he is the one that gives his minnions, including TrueDarkAce orders to stop the great rebirth. But he mostly go out himself if it is really needed. During the storyline he has been convinced that Deus and/or Raptor Jesus is the cause of the Devil gene and thus seeks to stop them. Even if it means that it would end his own life in the process. During one of his journeys he encounterd Yasha who told him that it was a waste of time for him to go any further, later he encountered the "Delicious Diamond Divas" and defeated them. Since they were according to him, just like the "Three Stooges of Evil". He was also the person that put an end to Blackwargreymon, by punching him through the chest. Because he was just another opponent, who stood in his way. Apperance Jin is a Japanese male with black hair that is spiked upwards, in a style similar to the hairstyle of his father, but with the bangs of his mother. In fact, in the early screen showings of Tekken 3, many fans assumed that the yet unnamed Jin Kazama is Kazuya in his early teen years, due to their similarities. Jin is also very muscular and toned, as evidenced by his large biceps, visible abs, and pectoral muscles. Jin has a black mark on one of his arms, which Devil has branded onto him. Jin has worn a great deal of outfits in the course of the Tekken series. Many of these outfits feature flames on them, and with the exception of a single outfit in Tekken 6, he always wears either gloves or gauntlets. Personality Jin has a very complex personality. He has the kindness of his mother, Jun Kazama, and his grandmother, Kazumi Mishima. He has the fighting spirit and determination of his half-uncle, Lars and his great grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima, and also has the hidden and personal silence of his legal uncle, Lee Chaolan. He also has the anger of his father, Kazuya Mishima and his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. He also has a slight resemblance to his relative,Asuka Kazama, at times. Jin's personality ranges from calm to angry at various moments, and his words and actions hint toward the bitterness within. He also has one personality trait which is common with many Japanese action heroes. Once Jin's mind is focused in any particular direction, it is very difficult to get him to change or even notice the events and people around him. People close to him, including his friends Ling Xiaoyu and Hwoarang, are always going to extremes to gain Jin's attention, and yet, he rarely seems to notice. It is known, however, that he will help them if they need it, as Ling Xiaoyu'sTekken 4 profile and Hwoarang's Tekken 4 ending have shown. Powers and Abilities He is a well trained participant of Karate with some elements of Mishima karate and Kazama Self-Defence. He has not shown having any magical powers, but he does have the devil gene that gives him the ability to create orbs of energy and create thunder around his fists. He can also transform into Devil Jin, sometimes by free will other times out of anger. When he is Devil Jin, his fighting style becomes more like the mixed Mishima and Kazama style he used in Tekken 3. He also gains the ability to fly and shoot lasers out of his forehead. But he looses his selfcontrol and can kil people if he becomes angry enough. Relationships to Other Characters *TrueDarkAce - One of his higher ranked minnions. *Heavy Weapons Guy - One of his higher ranked minnions. *Juri Han - One of his higher ranked minnions. *Alisa Bosconovitch - Body Gaurd and one of his higher ranked minnions. *Deadpool - Hates him for making fun of the organisation. *Blackwargreymon - Jin killed him of!! *Parasoul - Enemies at first but later became allies *Dante - Can get along quite well *StevenStar777 - Can get along quite well Non-Playable relationships *Ling Xiaoyu - His best friend and wannabe girlfriend *I0Love0Amy0Rose - Dislikes him, because he made a joke out of Jin while he was gone *Girl - Showed him the way to the temple of Uggomascus Gallery Jin Kazama-.jpg|Jin as he appears in Street Fighter X Tekken Jin Kazama.png|Jin as he appears in Tekken Tag Tournoment 2 Peaceful Embrace colored by Jin Xiaoyu Fanclub.jpg|Jin Kazama along with Ling Xiaoyu Nxc-jin-kazama.jpg|Jin Kazama in Namco X Cacom Jin Kazama1.jpg|Jin Kazama from Tekken: Blood Vengence 498493400px jin kazama t3 super 1.jpg|Jin Kazama as he looked like in Tekken 3 Video Trivia *He was the second character confirmed that originates from a fighting game. The first was Filia. Jin is also the first male one. *Jin is the second character to transform into another form in a tournament. (The first being Ogre who Jin coincidentally beat in it's second form) *It is odd that Juri is working for him, because she almost killed Ling Xiaoyu in a trailer for Street Fighter X Tekken. *He is not just the first character from the Tekken franchise to be added, but also the first Namco-Bandai character all togheter. *He is one of the characters that people complain about the most in Street Fighter X Tekken version: 2013 for being "overpowered", when in reality. The complainers just cannot adapt and develop strategies against him. Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Badass Characters